Triple Dose of Detention
by youngjusticefanatic
Summary: The Weasley Twins get in a lot of trouble by themselves. But what if they had another, a squib triplet who decided to tag along to help mess with people's heads? A collection of one-shots. Pity all who meet them!
1. Chapter 1

**To all those reading my other stories, sorry, I'm having writers block. I will finish The Secrets we Hold and I do have several one shot extras for Great Grandpa Cap. I just want to get a bit more done. Fret not.**

 **Story info:**

 **A collection of one shots based off the idea of Fred and George being triplets instead of Twins and this addition is a Squib. Thought up by my friend and discussed together, this is a story of how Fred and George cause havoc with a third (who isn't Lee).**

 **Through the eyes of a picture**

The Fat Lady had a boring job. She sat there day and night, admiring the same corridor, observing the same moving staircase and hearing the same insult from the resident poltergeist, Peeves. The only thing that really changed in her day to day life was the dust around her and even that seem to stop changing.

So, when she wasn't attempting to entertain herself by shattering glass or trying to get visitors from other portraits, the Fat Lady would observe her inhabitants. She did pride herself in knowing the students who entered her hidden door. There was the girl with the brown hair who always seemed to be gossiping, that short pudgy boy who could never remember the password. Throughout his first year she thought he was a very odd boy who would mutter his name, 'Trevor', under his breath although she recently learnt that was the name of his pet. There was the boy with the scar, yes, she knew who he was. And the two he seemed to constantly be with, the one with the wild brown hair and the red headed Weasley boy.

She knew that name all too well. So many of those boys had passed through her door over the last few years. There had even been a girl if she was not mistaken. But there were two boys from that family who she knew all too well. The mischief they got into had even reached her secluded portrait. They wore identical grins and always seemed to have a plot for their next prank running like a baton between them. Passing the ideas back and forth in a most dizzying manner.

Those two nefarious twins had entered the common room not five minutes ago and had not yet left. The Fat Lady wasn't sure whether or not she should alert the headmaster to a possible disaster that might be commencing soon if their endless chattering was anything to go by. The most odd thing happened though. One of the twins stood before her portrait as The Fat Lady considered what to do. She knew for sure that neither had left since entering yet here stood a lanky boy, with spiky red hair and the identical grin to two occupants of her common room. He wore his uniform in an identical manner with a black bag slumped on his shoulder. The portrait stared at the boy in front of her.

"-said the password at least three times. Can I go in now?" the boy asked.

It took the painted woman a few moments to register what he just said.

"You may not enter." The Fat Lady replied, trying to gather her bearings. "I already have you in my common room."

"Nah, you can't have because I'm right here." The boy smirked. Something about the glint in his eyes told her that he knew what was going on.

"How can you have left if this passageway has not opened to allow anyone out since you entered?" she questioned. In truth, the boy knew the password and looked like one of those living in her confinements so she would have to allow him entry unless she could come up with a valid reason not to.

Without missing a beat the boy showed a beaming smile and said, "I apparated, didn't I."

The Fat Lady just gawked at the teen.

"No one can apparate within the wall of this school!" she retorted.

"Wow!" the boy shouted, "I must be awesome! Does that mean I'm more powerful than Dumbledore?"

"What?!" The Fat Lady cried out.

"Well, I apparated in Hogwarts, does that mean I'm more powerful than him? Or am I just awesome like a house-elf? Do you think I can do the click-y finger magic stuff too?" the teen rattled.

Immediately, the red head started clicking his fingers and paying them his utmost attention.

"You're not making any sen-"

The stand alone twin cut her off by waving his spare hand in her direction and making shushing noises.

The Fat Lady was confused and couldn't take this type of nonsense. She just huffed and opened the door to the common room.

The boy looked slightly put out that nothing seemed to happen and gave a small sigh as he walked through.

Before she shut her door she heard a shout of, "HEY GEORGE, I JUST APPARATED IN HOGWARTS."

To which she heard a response of, "I'm Fred you idiot!"


	2. Chapter 2

What most people thought of when they heard mischief was pranking and doing silly things or sneaking about. When people within the confines of a magical school for witches and wizard in Scotland thought about mischief, their thoughts drifted to the poltergeist who haunted the halls, walloping you with water bombs and making you late for class. Others thought of the Weasley twins who enjoyed causing havoc to disrupt the teachers and spread joy through the gloomy halls of education. At least, that was what they told anyone who asked. A handful of others privy to this information thought of four mischievous boys who had given grey hairs to many teaching staff who knew them.

Of course, these boys were not privy to that information. They did know, however, that whoever those four geniuses were, they were gods among men. They had left a legacy behind to instruct and assist those with the intent of causing mayhem.

What many were not privy to when it came to the Weasley twins was that the correct term was Weasley triplets. The fact that they didn't share that information wasn't because of not trusting people or feeling the need to hide it, well there was that. The main reason was for fun and to mess with people's heads. Of course, the Weasley family was privy to such information as was the triplets' partner in crime, Lee Jordan. The addition was a squib meaning he had no magic. So for anyone looking at the registration list, seeing who would be attending which year, they would see only two Weasley's would be going into their third year. What they didn't know was that three third year Weasley's got on the train.

But that's taking away from the story, this story, is about how the additional Weasley notices a very odd thing on the object of legacy mentioned earlier. For their next prank, the Weasley triplets and their roommate and friend, Lee Jordan, needed to make sure that no one was scouring the halls. Especially the hall leading to the kitchens. How were they going to cause a magical food fight with fighting food if they couldn't talk to the house elves?

It was late at night and the others in their dorm had long gone to bed making it safe for Jack to present himself. They were surrounded by a silencing charm and hidden on Lee's four poster bed with the curtains drawn, whispering together. They knew no one could hear them but they decided not to risk it. Better safe than sorry and all that.

Jack, the second Wealey triplet born, was scouring over the map with his brothers in crime (and a couple in blood). His eyes drifted over to where they were huddled together on the map. He wondered what the teachers would say if they had a version of this map. With all four names pressed so closely together, they would know chaos was about to erupt. Well, that was after they got over the fact that Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Lee Jordan were in the company of an unknown Weasley. The Weasley's weren't ashamed to have a squib in the family and Jack had never felt left out really. Well, maybe when they were playing quidditch but that was alright. They needed a commentator.

Jack's eyes continued to roam the map, he looked over another dormitory and saw perfect prefect Percy in bed. He obviously didn't have patrol tonight. Jack wondered if he could take an egg once they were finished in the kitchen and convince Fred or George to charm the egg to drop the moment the arrogant prat opened his eyes. It really wouldn't be hard to convince his brothers. To be honest, he wouldn't have to say more than 'egg' and 'prat' and one of them would pick up on his plan. The only problem would be finding the right spell.

Jack let his eyes drag on a little more and found the first year dorm. He saw his youngest brother, where he was supposed to be. How boring. He saw the famous Harry Potter and that clumsy boy he'd seen fall out of the boat, Neville Longbottom, when he was trying to find a new way to sneak into the castle. There was also Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Peter Pet- hang on. Jack had snuck into the trophy room during the feast. He'd heard all the names being called out. No one named Peter Pettigrew had been called. And he was very _very_ near his brother! That didn't make any sense...

Jack looked up.

"-give it five more minutes, Mcgonagall will be far away enough." George was saying.

"Hey guys." Jack cut in.

"Two seconds, Jack." Fred whispered. "If we leave too late, these two corridors will be taken. And if we have to go past that painting of the witch with a boil, she's sure to turn us in. Always does."

"This is quite im-" Jack tried again.

"No, no, no," Lee said, "if we go now, take the long route around Mcgonagall and the shift three corridors to the left we'll miss Filch and not have to see the snitch of a painting."

Jack glanced down quickly and saw a huge flaw in Lee's plan. He needed to point it out, then he'd bring up whatever he had just been thinking of.

"Can't do that," he said. "Snape would cut us off."

The other boys found the nasty potions master and nodded.

"Good catch, Jack-" George started.

"We'd sure be fried without you." Fred finished.

Jack looked back at the map and help decide the best time for them to slip out.

Finally, they had a plan. The four of them slipped out. George and Lee slipped off together while Jack and Fred left a minute later. They would meet in the kitchen. It meant that they wouldn't all get in trouble if one group got caught and could carry out the plan accordingly anyway.

Everything went smoothly and the elves seemed happy to send them off with extra food for a midnight snack.

The next morning, Jack and George went down to breakfast. Jack might not be able to perform magic but he knew how to make potions. He wasn't excellent but he was better than Fred. Although that wasn't too hard. So, that morning, Jack went down with George, ready for potions which took up the first two lessons. He would get to witness the mayhem they had caused. He really hoped he could talk to Ron too. He remembered what he saw on the map now that his mind was not distracted. The Great Hall was more than half full and people were starting to properly wake up now so the volume of the chat was steadily increasing.

Unfortunately, Ron came in just too late. He had come in and plonked himself down near George and Jack and proceeded to stuff a sausage into his mouth before piling up his plate.

"Good morning to you too." George grumbled at his brother's rude entrance.

"'m hu-ry." Ron replied with a full mouth.

"That, dear brother-" Jack started.

"Does not excuse rudeness." George finished. They tried to sound important like Percy. Thinking of Percy, Jack thought of his yolk covered face when he stormed into their dorm the next morning. It was a very good plan, he thought to himself,

"Hey Ron," Jack started. He didn't get to say more. Some scrambled egg had lifted itself out of its bowl in the middle of the Hufflepuff table and launched itself at the back of a sixth year Ravenclaw. She screeched when the food splattered on the back of her head. Silence followed shortly after. It didn't last long though. Soon, the food was attacking people randomly and bowls of food were exploding like someone had blown it up, splattering everyone with the content. Some students screamed in terror as sausages torpedoed towards them. Others laughed as their friends bumped heads and pulled stupid faces. They watched while also attempting to avoid getting hit themselves.

Then there were others like George and Jack. They actively joined in. Grabbing handfuls of food and lobbing them across the room, mainly towards the Slytherin table.

Jack forgot all about what he wanted to talk to Ron about. Over the next few weeks, Jack remembered two times. They always came at the worst moment. The first time, he was locked in his room, hiding while his brothers were in lessons. He couldn't really take their place in charms. To find some form of entertainment, Jack had started drafting different plans for the trio to do later. He soon forgot what he had last been thinking about.

The second and last time he thought about it, he was about to bring it up in a corridor when slimy snakes slithered past, with their greasy hair and evil smirks. Who was he to not nudge Fred into causing them to trip up? After a serious, stomach aching amount of laughter, Jack pushed whatever had been bothering him to the back of his mind and left it there. Whatever it was probably wasn't important so who cared?

* * *

Author's Note: These stories won't be in chronological order! We'll try and mention what year the twins are in when a chapter takes place, but they're more like a series of one-shots, so the time will jump back and forwards!We hope that's okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quidditch Match**

BLERGH.

George Weasley threw up his guts into the loo. The resident plumbing ghost, Moaning Myrtle, floated out of the bowl and began lamenting how she'd been disturbed.

"Myrtle, don't you haunt the LADIES bogs?" asked Lee.

She gave a little sniff. "Yes, but I was watching the boys washing in the Gryffindor bathroom." she said, with no shame, and started complaining again.

George barely had time to worry about this before another wave of nausea hit him, and he leaned over the toilet again, groaning.

Fred, Jack and Lee all gave him equal looks of worry.

"You look like hell! You know that-"

"The Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw Quidditch match starts in half an hour?" he completed for Jack. "I hadn't actually, thanks for the reminder." sarcastically. What if Ravenclaw won? How would the team manage without their best and frankly most handsome player?

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Jack?"

"I think I am, Fred."

Without warning, two pairs of hands grabbed him from behind and hauled George away from his sweet refuge of the toilet. He groaned. Today just couldn't get any worse.

..

Twenty-eight minutes later, and Jack was crouched with Ginny hidden in the shade behind the Quidditch stands. A few metres away was a catapult. Convincing Ginny to help them really hadn't been hard.

The plan was simple. George, still sicker than a basilisk in the Bahamas, would begin the match with Fred. Then once he made it (hopefully without throwing his guts up) to cloud cover, Ginny would catapult Jack over the Quidditch field and onto the waiting broom that George would have accioed for him. Because the broom was already in the air, no magic was needed! The match would be won. Well, perhaps Jack's steering was a bit rusty. He'd only ridden a broom a handful of times in his life, but with a bit of luck they'd pull this off without a hitch. Nothing would go wrong.

The whistle blew. The players, presumably, kicked off. Ginny and Jack jumped to their feet and ran to the catapult. Ginny stood at the counterweight while Jack jumped into the sling. (He strapped on a pair of goggles for safety, of course. What did you think he was, reckless? NOPE. Safety first). They both scanned the blue skies above them. There were no clouds in sight. Jack looked urgently at Ginny, who was panicked as well. Ginny cast the first weather-changing charm that came into her head. Charlie had told her about a few once, whether she had actually practiced any was a different matter. Sure enough, dark clouds began to gather overhead – and didn't stop gathering. The sky and pitch turned black, and lightning split the sky. With a low rumble, the storm broke, and what felt like the whole Great Lake began to pour down on them. Within seconds they were soaking wet.

"GINNY!"

"I'M SORRY JACK. I PANICKED." Ginny's face was horrified. Jack burst into laughter.

"THIS IS PERFECT!" He was picturing his arrival on the pitch in a clap of thunder, the saviour of Gryffindor. Who said Squibs couldn't be AWESOME?

A lump of orange liquid fell from the sky above. The signal.

"Ok," Ginny began a quick safety briefing. "Tuck in your arms and legs in until you reach the cloud, and then… spread-eagled. Your exits are here, there, and everywhere." Then without further ado, she did the thing and

WOOSH

Jack was catapulted into the sky.

The speed took his breath away, and the rain hitting his face felt like an angry hedgehog was attacking his face. His long limbs flailed wildly, and as he rose, he screamed. The view of Hogwarts was amazing from a mile up, but this wasn't the time to admire the scenery! He hit the cloud, and suddenly he couldn't see a thing. George? Where ARE you? He was going to kill his brother if he lived through this. A bolt of searing white slammed down a metre to his right and he began to fall. Down, down, and… SLAM. He hit the broom, tumbled off it, but managed to grab onto it with his hands. Pulling himself up, soaked to the core, he felt the adrenaline flooding through him.

That. Was. Wicked.

Just below him, he saw a blur of orange and yellow. Fred zoomed up next to him.

"Alright there?" he asked. Jack beamed a smile bright enough to end the storm and the two of them high fived. Satisfied his brother wasn't crispy fried Squib, Fred threw him George's bat and flew down to re-join the match.

Now for the tricky part. Jack leaned forward just an inch, and the broom plummeted into a nosedive. He yanked it upright just before he left the cloud cover, panting. How did they make it look so easy? The broom was misbehaving, he knew it. Come on, broom, work with me here. Are you a lion, or a snake? Maybe they shouldn't have stolen Marcus Flint's broom.

Still, he had a match to win. He'd have to wing it. (Haha, get it? he thought. Wing it. I'm flying. He mentally patted himself on the back for that. (If anyone else had heard it, they'd have banned him from flying for life)).

He threw himself forward again, and had to grip on for his life as the broom tipped downwards. Bursting into the light, he saw the ground coming up and pulled up just in time before he became a Weasley-shaped smear on the floor. As he pulled up, he collided with something. A bludger? He looked behind him, and saw Angelina had just been in the line of fire, if he hadn't hit it aside. She was giving him a look that said both "you're my hero!", and "where the hell have you been?". Jack sighed. She was so pretty. Too bad Fred and George both had their sights on her.

But that had been a magnificent move! With just a gallon of luck, he could pull this match off. After all, wasn't he a Weasley?

The match ended with five broken bones, a smashed goalpost, and Flint's broomstick snapped clean in half. The score? After the first 4 accidents, the Ravenclaw players all called in fake sick. The match was postponed until next week. All hell had broken loose.

He'd never been prouder.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was done by the epic charliehigsonruinedmylife and she's also writing this note! I'm the friend youngjusticefanatic mentioned who came up with the story idea with her. You should follow me/her, because I'm really cool and my stories are too. - CC


	4. Chapter 4

**Dumbledore knows all**

Dumbledore enjoyed walking through the quiet corridors of his school. He enjoyed the peace and quiet but he did love a bit of mayhem. The school had been too quiet recently, nothing interesting, by wizarding standard, had happened. He knew all that would change, however, when he heard giggling echoing down the corridor.

Those Weasley twins were at it again. They were in their second year now and they had caused a lot of havoc for their teachers. With a twinkle in his eyes, Dumbledore decided to go and investigate.

When he arrived he found the two boys on opposite sides of the corridor, quietly apologising to the portraits as their wands shed light under their paintings. At least, he found the silhouettes of the boys – their backs were turned to him, crouched in the corridor. On closer inspection, Dumbledore noted that they were using their wands to control a plant they were sticking to the floor. Devil's Snare. How they had come upon the plant, Dumbledore didn't know, nor did he want to find out.

"I take it that this hallway would be unwise to go down tomorrow?" Dumbledore asked casually.

He watched with much amusement as the two boys jumped out of their skins. One let out a very inhuman squeal. Maybe Hagrid should inspect him.

The boys spun around at an impossible speed, even the latest broom couldn't match it.

"Pro- Profe- Professor Dumbledore." One of them stuttered.

"How nice to se- see you." The other added.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "I enjoy a calm walk through the corridor _after_ curfew. I see I'm not the only one."

"It's too crowded during the day." One twin stated looking solemn. It seemed that he saw the slight smile on Dumbledore's face, lit by his own wand.

"Can't seem to move." The other agreed.

"I see." Dumbledore said. "And how long will this walk take you? If I was to inspect this hallway in, say, an hour, would your walk be finished?"

"No need to worry professor, we'll be fast asleep by then-"

"-like little angels tucked in our bed." they said.

Dumbledore's smile widened a fraction.

"Enjoy your walk boys." he said as he walked past them, the mirth easily heard in his voice.

Dumbledore walked away from the twins. He didn't plan to check that corridor again but they didn't need to know that.

Dumbledore walked for ten more minutes, moving in the winding corridors of the school when he spotted another light. He thought for a moment it might be Flitwick on his patrol, perhaps he could sway him from colliding with the twins. Instead he noted that the light looked different from that of one created by a wand.

He cast a quick invisibility spell, hiding himself from the light.

Dumbledore walked towards the light quietly and just before he collided with it, he revealed himself. The student in front of him froze like centaur in a bludgers' pathway.

The student was identical to the two boys who Dumbledore had just bumped into. However, this one was holding a muggle device which allowed him to see in the dark. A torch.

"Pro- Professor." The boy stuttered.

"I see you've finished your walk already. I'm guessing your other half is already in bed?" Dumbledore asked.

The boy stood there stuttering and unable to form a sentence, very aware of the muggle device in his hand.

"Goodnight Mr Weasley." Dumbledore said with a wink.

That completely silenced the boy. He stared at the headmaster for a few moments. To the terrified boy, the old man had a smile that just screamed 'I know'.

Jack gave a weak, forced smile.

"Night Professor." he said breathlessly.

Dumbledore walked on with a smile and went about his walk. He listened closely to the noise behind him. After ten seconds, the Weasley twin seemed to be rid of the self-inflicted sticking charm and got his legs working again and stomped quickly in the other direction.

Jack all but ran to the corridor where he knew his brothers were working diligently. He saw them look up as he charged towards them.

"Jackie! You'll nev-"

"Dumbledore knows!" Jack blurted.

"Wait-"

"-what?

"He knows!"

"HOW?" George cried out.

"Didn't you know?" Fred asked, a small smile spreading.

"Dumbledore knows all." Jack answered, his smile also growing.

"And he doesn't care." George finished looking at his brother's smile. Obviously Dumbledore hadn't said anything if Jack was still there.

That night, all four people went to bed with satisfied smiles upon their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Introducing Jack Weasley**

Molly and Arthur Weasley were proud (yet exhausted) parents to seven children, six boys and one beautiful little girl….. no. They had eight kids, seven boys and one girl? That or people kept seeing double of one of the twins. Rather than having two mischievous boys born on the same day, they had three. Fred, Jack and George.

The three of them were inseparable, they finished each other's sentences and they gave an equal amount of grey hairs to their mother while equally taking years from their father as they scared him to an early death.

They don't keep one of the triplet's existence hidden. On the contrary, anyone in the Weasley clan could tell you he exists. Their family friends knew he existed and anyone who had ever asked about the boys were told of the demon boys who destroyed the toilet last Thursday.

The only difference between this triplet and the rest of his entire family was that he was a squib. No one cared though. He somehow managed to be just as destructive without the element of magic.

When the triplets reached a certain age, they knew Jack was different. They were six and he still had yet to blow anything up. Mr and Mrs Weasley accepted that their son was a squib and decided to sit the boys down and explain that Jack would not be joining them at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This had led to the only non-magical triplet being locking himself up in his room for all of five hours! Then it was bed time so he had to let his brothers in since they shared the room…. That didn't mean he wasn't sullen and reclusive for the next few days. It was then that Fred was struck with a genius idea. One he shared with his magical triplet, George. Together, they explained their plan to their brother and three identical grins brightened up the bedroom.

They decided to share the first part of the plan with their family. They started off telling their parents. So they sat them down and decided to be very formal about this... As formal as six year olds can be.

Fred went and got their parents while Jack and George made themselves comfortable on one side of the long kitchen table. When Fred came down he sat on Jack's right side while George was on his left. Their parents sat on the opposite and tried to keep straight faces.

George was picking his nose, Jack was fiddling with his sleeves of last year's Christmas jumper while Fred tried to get an itch on his back attempting different angles.

"Um…" Jack started. "Mummy, daddy, we've called you to the table tonight to discuss something very important."

Fred and George stopped what they were doing and nodded.

"We don't care-" George started.

"-that Jack's a squid." Fred finished.

Arthur coughed over a laugh.

"It's squib, darling." Molly corrected.

"Yeah-"

"-that one, but still-"

"-we don't care." The two boys on Jack's sides said.

"Fred has an amazing plan-" George started.

"Which George agreed to-" Jack continued.

"-and Jack thought was genius." Fred finished with a grin.

Molly and Arthur looked between them trying to hide their worry. Normally, if one of them thought an idea was genius, it was probably a very bad idea.

"Pretend I don't exist." Jack said.

"Not that you don't love him-" George started.

"No!" Molly cut in. "I will not act like one of those disgraceful _pureblood_ families and disregard my child!"

Molly's temper was rising and Arthur decided to intervene.

"Why would we ever pretend you don't exist? We're not upset to have a squib in the family. Your Uncle Alfred is a squib, he's an accountant." Arthur stated.

"It's not like that!" Jack cried exasperated, waving his arms dramatically.

"We want to prank people!" Fred said.

"If we pretend we're twins then people will get confused when they see three of us!" George stated as if it was obvious.

"We don't mean take away the pictures-"

"-or remove me from the clock-"

"- or saying he doesn't exist to the family."

"Just don't mention him to new people-"

"-say you have two adorable-"

"-amazing-"

"-intelligent-"

"-magical twins-"

"-and leave it at that."

"That's all we're asking." Fred finished.

Mr and Mrs Weasley's eyes felt slightly cross-eyed from looking between their three sons.

Their discussion went on into the night.

Finally it was agreed that the Weasley's wouldn't hide their son but they also wouldn't openly mention the squib.

However, they spoke to their brothers and sister separately and told them to say they had only six other siblings.

Part two of the conversation happened five years later, the night Fred and George got their letters inviting them to Hogwarts. They sat their parents down again and told them that Jack would be joining them at Hogwarts.

"NO!" Molly shouted. "I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

"Come on, mum-"

"- why do you think we hid me-"

"-we want to pra- confuse people-"

"-and we don't want to leave Jack behind-"

"-he'll be lonely-"

"-I'll be lonely-"

"-he'll miss us-"

"-I'll miss them-"

"-he can't live without his superior brothers-"

"-… I'll miss them."

Arthur had to cough _very_ loudly to hide his laughter. It sounded more like a choking splutter. Everyone looked at him with concern but he brushed it off and stood up to get himself some water.

"You boys know you could get in a lot of trouble." Arthur said seriously once he got his breath back.

"Not only that, _we'll_ get into trouble." Molly snapped.

"Mum! We've been planning this for six years!" Fred cried out.

"Surely you knew we were planning this." Jack added.

"Well, something like this." George corrected.

"Please mum." The boys said in unison. They used the cutest faces they could think of. Large eyes, large pouts and even a few tears ready to fall when the order was put through.

Molly looked at her identical children and snapped. She wanted her sons to all stay with her. But she couldn't split these three up. Because he had no magic, Jack couldn't take off on a broom. She had once had a chat with him as they watched and he sometimes forgot to finish sentences, waiting for another to complete them for him. How he would last seven years only seeing his brothers at random intervals, Molly couldn't imagine. He'd find it impossible.

"Oh fine!" she cried out. "But you write every two days! No less or I'm taking you home!"

"Yes mum." They all said.

"And try not to get in trouble." She added sternly.

"Yes mum."

"And don't torment Percy." She said looking each of them in the eye.

There was a long pause.

"Yes mum." They said but there was a slight crack in their blank faces.

"Oh come here!" she said and walked around the table with open arms pulling the three of them into her chest.

None of them said anything as they felt their mother's tears wetting their hair.


End file.
